


Sound

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A conversation that needs to happen.





	Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel: root: Dnyl: in Zend: an ancient Persian language: D^anu: wise or wisdom.

Jack: 1390 GOWER: Therwhile he hath his fulle packe, They seie, 'A good felawe is Iacke'.

Sound

DJ: Jack? Umm..hi.

JO: Hi.

DJ: Come on in. /silence/ Are you coming in?

JO: yeah sure.

DJ: okay. /door shutting/

JO: Christ, Daniel. /silence/

DJ: What? What's the matter?

JO: There's something I need to tell you Danny. Something I thought could wait, but it can't, can't wait anymore. 

DJ: How much have you had to drink, Jack?

JO: Enough, oh fuck, not enough. /extended silence/

DJ: O.k. Sit down. Let me just- I'll get some coffee. /silence/ Here, here's yours.

JO: Thanks.

DJ: So- Will you please sit down, Jack?

JO: No, I can't. God, I can't. /labored breathing/

DJ: So, should I, so, what can't wait?

JO: It can't wait. I've been having these dreams. I don't want you to die Daniel. Not die permanent.

DJ: Oh, well, that's good.

JO: This isn't funny.

DJ: No. Sorry. I'm sorry. Jack, You don't have to-

JO: No. no, no, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for not telling you. The nightmares- Daniel, I can't- What if it happened? What if one day, you weren't there and it was too late? No second chances. What if I lost, just like Charlie- Losing all those opportunities just to say-

DJ: Look- Calm down. You'll make yourself sick. /silence/ Please look at me. 

JO: I can't. I chose this life. I knew what it meant. Hell, I was happy with it. Toe the line, follow the orders, carry the gun, get with the program. An empty house, an empty bed and no room for saying it.

DJ: Maybe not here Jack. We could-

JO: No, no maybe, no tomorrows. No time! /soft crying/

DJ: Jack, it's o.k., it's o.k., wait until you're ready. There's always time.

JO: No. It can't wait. /whispered/ I- I love you.

DJ: Jack.

/silence/


End file.
